1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electrical connector and more particularly, to an electrical card connector for a portable electronic appliance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional electrical card connector used in a portable electronic device for connecting an electrical card to a printed circuit board generally includes an insulative housing, a plurality of electrodes or contacts exposed in the housing for electrically connecting with circuit traces of the card and a card-protecting shell permitting the card to insert therein and remove therefrom and preventing the card from any exterior hazards. U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,969 discloses a card connector including an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts received in the housing. The insulative housing includes a plurality of passageways for receiving the contacts. Each contact has a loop-shaped connection end and a guide portion. A downwardly bent tongue is punched out of a middle of the guide portion. The insulative housing has a plurality of beveled surfaces at a bottom surface thereof, for engaging with corresponding loop-shaped connection ends of the contacts, therefore the bend of the connection end securely fixes the insulative housing. At the same time, the tongue abuts against the insulative housing. Each contact includes a contacting portion projecting beyond a top surface of the housing for contacting with the electrical card. However, the contacts are fixed in the passageways only through the loop-shaped connection ends of the contacts engaging with the beveled surfaces of the insulative housing. Because the contacts frequently electrically engage with the card, the guide portions of the contacts are easily movable relative to the housing, thereby influencing the quality of transmission.
Hence, an improved card connector is desired to overcome the foregoing shortcomings.